Talk:Upcoming Games
Lets try to make this page less gay I get that you usually add a game to the list right when you find out about it, and therefore are excited about it. But not every damn description needs to begin with FUCK YEAR!!!!111211 And be entirely in caps. Just try to write what questions people are going to have upon hearing, release dates, new features, and anything important they should know. Okay, handheld seperated from main consoles right? Because there are rarely good games that are are normal and handheld platforms. If it is on handheld, it's rarely good, so there will only be a few, so it won't be a problem to list the game twice for handheld and normal. Then again, there usually aren't games for both the DS and PSP, either. Should there be a PSP table and a DS table, or just leave it as it is? Yeah, separate tables is better: One for Multiplatform (PC, PS3, XBOX 360), one for Wii, one for DS and one for PSP. Wii should probably have its own since its games differ a lot from the other platforms, same reason as above for handhelds (multiplatform rarely good). Aco88 11:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, would it be better to just condense all of those "Yes or No" columns for platforms into one column that just lists the platforms that the game is on? Yeah, that might be better. I originally wanted to have green and red squares, like the Xbox 360 region compatibility list, since it's easy to see what the game is coming out on. I'll try and have one column and see how it works out. Aco88 11:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) With the columns, would it be possible to sort by which platform the games are coming out like in Wikipedia? That way you can sort by your choice platform and see the games coming out for it at the very top. PS3 Section Joe Danger really fucks up the look of the PS3 table. The description and comparison to Excite Bike really eliminates the need for a screenshot, so would it be better to leave the cover column and perhaps provide a link to screenshots/trailer? Should that be done for all of the games? (a link to information/screenshots/trailers) The link idea for all the games sounds good, yeah. I'll remove the screenshot and post a link to GT or something. Aco88 16:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Wii Section Should Wiiware and Virtual Console games go under here aswell? Ditto for DsiWare. also, why only one game? maio galaxy2, metroid other m, new zelda, sam and max 2 and 3, the list goes on. Maybe a copypaste from a main gamesite like gamesradar or ign would help? Go ahead and add those games if you want. Aco88 20:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) DS Section Can someone who knows what they are doing fix the horrible layout on the DS table? I tried to, but as you see, the Description section is still horribly stretched. SkuldOMG 11:05, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Some thoughts One article for all upcoming releases is gonna become very cluttered. I also don't see why the upcoming releases shouldn't be on the same page as the ones that have already been released. If you wan't to know about upcoming PS3 releases I don't see why you should also care for DS games. And if you're interested in both then you won't mind opening two pages, no? Maybe the best compromise would be to have one article with all the upcoming releases as well as a list on the regular page for every system. Or Maybe every system should have two pages? One for upcoming releases and one regular list. The downside to that would be having to update two lists. I like the ETA having it's own column by the way 3yearold 13:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Opinions on DS games I added this on a trial basis because I think it could help make the list more useful. If it gets shitted up I'll clean it up. If it becomes PENIS PENIS MOHAMMED DHURKA PENIS I'll remove it, but for now please be patient. 3yearold 21:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) is the zero collection section supposed to be a troll or something? I removed the Opinions section because it wasn't really used much. Moved the opinions that were there to their respective game's Description section, just as we have it in every other table in the wiki. Feel free to undo it. SkuldOMG 11:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind Do you mind if I delete from the upcoming games list games that are already out ? Gee, I know that it's cool to have a lot of titles on the list (HURR DS HAZ MORE TITLAZ DURR) , but srsly. :As long as you add them to the main reccomendation list for the systems they are on, it's fine. - Listfag 19:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Rename to Upcoming games Given that: #2010 will end but games will continue being made #Some games on the list won't come out until 2011 or later Shouldn't this page be Upcoming games, rather than Upcoming games 2010? - Elyscape 20:52, April 14, 2010 (UTC) That's definitely something to think about abit later. Thanks. Dejiko 20:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it could be considered now. This year ends in two-three months, and 2011 games are already up there. It's just simply changing the page title. Haipayazoo 21:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) 3DS section Assuming we change this to Upcoming Games "in general", should we have a 3DS section or is it a bit too early to call yet? Dejiko 20:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) What a coincidence, I was just about to make one along with Kinect. I honestly think this should be renamed to Upcoming Games. Haipayazoo 21:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think I figured out how to rename this. Seems like it's pretty simple. Although, I want to wait for a little bit longer before doing so. Maybe the end of the week, if that's okay (DEM AFTERHOUR LABS, MAN). If another admin wants to do it beforehand, that's fine too. (I'll probably delete this message in due time.) Dejiko 03:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Upcoming games with no definite info. I didn't want to make a new section for this, so I'll just leave this here, so to say. Basically discuss/anticipate games we know a little about, but not enough to add to the proper areas due to lack of publically released info. Here's a starting post: 3DS: Bomberman, Bonk, Tetris, Omega Five, Kororinpa (Were these two actually good? They seemed like it from what I know.), Contra, Frogger (maybe...), Space Ace (DSiware technically, but since we aren't sure when it'll come out, and it will be available on 3DS as well, I've noted it here just for kicks.) Anything else anyone wants to add here, please feel free to do so. Dejiko 00:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I've heard about Hudson coming in as well. They damn well better make Neutopia III or a new Adventure Island title. Haipayazoo 01:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Adventure Island Wiiware was pretty good, though too short for my liking. I'd love a new one though. As for Neutopia 3... Every year, yo. Every damn year. Closest thing is the Bomberman adventure-ish games on GBA. Dejiko 02:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Multiplatform? I think that we should move the titles from multiplatform section to the appropriate platforms list. The first reason is that there are a lot of differences between versions, which define whether should the game appear on list or not. For example, Sonic Unleashed. Do you remember the difference between PS3/Xbox360 and Wii/PS2 versions? Just... yeah. The second reason is that most people don't look at multiplatform section and skip straight to the lists of the platforms they own, which makes multiplatform list pretty much useless. BlackVega 06:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) We'll note the differences when they pop up, but the core game tends to be the same across platforms. Little things like extras and cleaner looks aren't that important early on. Besides, we typically DON'T know the differences ahead of time, unless a dev specifies. And fuck those people, they need to branch out more. --Dejiko 17:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC) PS Vita No one has added Gravity Daze, Sound Shapes or Little Deviants. And Ruin, but that is multiplatform so it wouldn't go in that section. I'd add them if I knew how to edit the tables in a wiki. -- 14:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming Vita to consider adding DJ Max Technika Uncharted Golden Abyss Sound Shapes Gravity Rush Little King's Story 2 Lord of Apocalypse Armies of Hell Ys Sea of Trees Malicious ModNation Racers sequel Mortal Kombat Vitality Persona 4 Portable Ragnarok Odyssey Resistance Burning Skies 999 sequel Oddworld Munch Odyssey remake Oddworld Stranger's Wrath remake Ruin Smart As Hot Shots Golf Vita (surprisingly uses the touch screen very well) Reality Fighters Little Deviants Super Monkey Ball Vita Super Stardust Delta Tales of Innocence R Shinobido 2 LBPv Wipeout 2048 Frobischer Says Dragon's Crown Disgaea 3 Returns Escape Plan FFX Remix (some call it a "Remake", but it's probably just slightly updated textures plus a little new content) New Katamari Damacy A lot of stuff for sure Lots of shit is out, goddammit Please, update Upcoming Games lists swiftly. BlackVega 09:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The "I want to add this game to the related page, but I'm not sure if this game is good" section I dunno if these are good or not, so I'm leaving them here for now. | |'Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns' |Sims |The wonderful Harvest Moon about raisan crops, milkan cows, marryan girls. That kind of awesome stuff. Will supposedly be released on DS as well, and will have link-ability between the two versions. |- | |'Hollywood '61' |Adventure |Solve a retro movie-murder mystery. It's an adventure so it might be good to check out even though the screenshot is creepy. |- | |'Fossil Fighters Champions' |RPG/Dinosaurs! |Pretty much better in all ways over the first FF. For those not in the know, the setup has you find and clean fossils then revive and battle them as "Vivosaurs". The strategic 3-on-3 battles are interesting though as tactical panel placement is important. It determines damage dealt/taken, along with the types of moves you'll be best using. New fossil types, along with evolution through golden fossils will shake things up more than ever. You can compete in matchmaking battles online or upload your best team to see how it fares against others. Free DLC allows for additional Vivosaurs to obtain and "events". The latter is new from the first and sounds cool. |- Heard the newest Fossil Fightan was pretty good though. --Dejiko 02:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Outdated games There are still some outdate shit on this page that should be edited out of the upcoming page (Fortune Street, etc.) You all can help by editing the date if it's pushed back to lessen any confusion, btw. Remember if you see something, say something. ... Am I doin it rite? Entries I'm not sure about adding to respective pages Some of these are pretty ambiguous in terms of entry, due to language or reception. If you feel they should be added, go ahead. I put them here because I wasn't sure. --Dejiko (talk) 11:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) | |'Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2' |Platformer |Not quite as good as Generations or Colors, but still way better than Episode 1 in every regard. Tails returns (and isn't a ring-droppin' moron this time), and there's some nifty combo moves between him and Sonic. Metal Sonic also returns for revenge and can be played in stages based off of Episode 1, as long as you have Episode 1 on the same device. No Wii version due to all the new features. Maybe a Wii-U version? Was leaked on PC and Steam, then deleted, but still isn't "technically" out yet. |2012 PS3, 360, Android, iOS, PC | |'Spec Ops: The Line' |Third-person shooter |The ninth installment in the Spec Ops ''franchise and the latest release in the series in nearly nine years. This third-person shooter places an emphasize on squad-based tactics and features a randomized sandstorm system which dynamically alters the terrain. |2012 PS3, 360, PC |- | |'Freakyforms Deluxe''' |Platformer/RPG |Sequel to the eShop chill-and-mess-around critter-making original. Includes everything from the original and more. One big addition is the RPG mode, where you make "the right sort" of Formee for the dungeon to explore, fight enemies, and take on bosses. Loot can be found in dungeons and clearing them lets you give "abilities" to formees (possibly to assist in battle and exploring). Will support local multiplayer and download play. Data transfer from the eShop release is uncertain as of now. |EU: July 28 US: TBA |- | !Diabolical Pitch |Action/Sports |Suda 51's first Kinect outing puts you in the shoes of a pictcher with a bionic arm, alone in an amusment park at night. All sorts of monsters begin attacking and using your augmented pitching skills, you've got to bust your way through them! If you haven't gotten much use out of your Kinect, then this may be worth getting. |April 4th, 2012 |- | |'Gundam Battle SEED Destiny' |Hack N Slash |Made by the Gundam VS team. Features ad-hoc multiplayer in the form of 4 player versus or 2 player co-op. |JP: 07/06/2012 |- | |'The Last Story' |RPG |A Nintendo published, Mistwalker (Blue Dragon, Lost Odyssey) developed Wii-exclusive JRPG, with Final Fantasy creator Sakaguchi giving his full attention to it. The game is supposed to be entirely fantasy, with as little sci-fi elements as possible, unlike many other current members of the genre, and is supposed to have a "real-time system". Gameplay is similar to Xenoblade, another Rainfall game, in that battles only occasionally require you to have hands. Coming to US (thank you, based Xseed). |EU: Out Now 2012 US: Aug 14 |- | |'Pandora's Tower' |Hack'n'Slash |God of War An original character action IP for Wii with Japanese settings, cute female protagonist striken with a curse, atoning sins, and everything animu like that. It's dangerous to go alone, take this. Most likely, it won't be translated released in the US. Enjoy your rage. Also, features a badass black cover! |JP: Out Now EU: Out Now US: ? |- | |'Night of the Sacrifice' |Horror |Imagine your generic japanese horror with OH GOD SUDDENLY FUCKING EYELESS BODIES EVERYWHERE, however, with great art style mix and played from first person perspective, and there you have Night of the Sacrifice. Marvelous Entertainment made it, and that says something! |TBA |- | |'Earth Seeker' |RPG |A strange but completely awesome sounding Wii-exclusive RPG made by Craft & Meisters, a team formed by a bunch of ex-Capcom employees. It's set thousands of years in the future, long after Earth was fucked over by a black hole, and takes place on a distant planet filled with strange creatures called Guardians. You play as an artificial human made by the ship that crashed here, and you need to use the help of the guardians using a neat "Time Stop" battle system, where you can run around real time and stop time to input commands, to fight monsters also made by your ship. No word on whether it's coming to US just yet, but it seems really unique. |TBA |- | |'Art Academy'(tentative) |Application/artan gaems |A mini art kit for your 3DS. Far more expansive than the original DSi/DS release. Includes pastels, colored pencils, gum and block erasers, more paint options, a mixing pallet/sheet, and so forth. Meant to be more "concrete" than say, Colors3D, which is more digital inspired. |EU: Out now US: 10/1 |- | |'Dead or Alive 5' |3D Fighting |New entry to the DOA series, with a focus on more competitively viable gameplay this time. So far, a lot broken mechanics from DOA4/Dimensions are being fixed (i.e. working sidesteps, more unholdable situations leading to more guaranteed situations, wall game improved, ground game improved, hold damage and active frames nerfed, etc). So it's looking good and promising. Akira, Sarah and Pai from Virtua Fighter series are confirmed as a guest characters! Also, there are two new characters: Rig, a self taught tae-kwon-do fighter, and Mila (not yet presented). A playable demo (alpha, and heavily outdated by now) was available with the launch copies of Ninja Gaiden III. |September 25, 2012 360, PS3 |- | |'Fractured Souls: Deep Void' |Platformer/Shooter |Amazing looking dual screen platformer from Australia! It's essentially a game where you play two Metroid-esque platformers at the same time, switching from the top to bottom screen to avoid traps and pitfalls hence "fractured soul". If you've played Chronos Twins on the DSi/Wii, you probably know what to expect. eShop only. Should be interesting to see how it's grown since then. Also features horizontal shmup sections it seems. Will FINALLY be released and for $11.99, which seems pricey, but given that it was planned as a retail game (~$40), it's really quite cheap! |US: September 13 2012 |- :In hindsight, that description of Spec Ops: The Line is hilarious! So COMPLETELY off! --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 02:23, May 2, 2015 (UTC) No more seasons It is bad form to list predicted release dates by season, because the climate are not globally consistent. The northern and southern hemispheres have opposite seasons at the same time, and tropical areas barely have seasons! Therefore, if the information available is a season, always convert it to the year's trimester -- Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 19:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC)